Conventional sample processing apparatus and data processing apparatus for measuring a sample are known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 10-197509).
The liquid chromatographic analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 10-197509 is provided with an analyzing part for analyzing a target sample, and a data processing part for obtaining analysis results by performing an analysis process on the data obtained by the analyzing part.
The analyzing part is provided with a controller for controlling the operation of the analyzing part. The data processing part is a personal computer which is configured so as to perform analysis processing of data obtained by the analyzing part.
There are problems with the liquid chromatographic analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 10-197509, however, in that the structure of the apparatus is complicated by the provision of individual controllers for the analyzing part and data processing part, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.